


Full Contrast

by eilhao



Series: " and love is overrated in my mind [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilhao/pseuds/eilhao
Summary: Jihoon was often seen as a grumpy person and this wasn't any misconception.The producer always had this indifferent or cold look on his face and would glare at anyone within a 3 feet radius from him.He was a killjoy at times and even threatened (and gone through with them) a lot of people.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: " and love is overrated in my mind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Full Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!!  
> haruka again writing this  
> please stream levanter once it's out lol  
> byeeee

Jihoon was often seen as a grumpy person and this wasn't any misconception.

The producer always had this indifferent or cold look on his face and would glare at anyone within a 3 feet radius from him.

He was a killjoy at times and even threatened (and gone through with them) a lot of people.

Most people were too scared to even be in the same room with him.

But this didn't mean he had no friends.

There was Wonwoo, the silent bookworm that always kept to himself and practically lived in the library.

There was also Minghao, the thin ass-kicking Chinese exchange student who could nunchuck anyone's ass.

There was also Seungcheol, the cool bad boy everyone didn't want to fuck with.

And then there was Soonyoung.

Soonyoung who was the school's most social butterfly, Soonyoung who everyone always thought had a few screws loose and Soonyoung who was the school's best choreographer and dancer.

Soonyoung who had a personality that was the full 180 of Jihoon's personality. The sun to his moon.

How Soonyoung even became Jihoon's friend without the shorter skinning him alive was something no one could ever understand.

If anyone tried to annoy Jihoon the way Soonyoung did, they'd be greeted with a guitar, that came out of nowhere, to the face.

"Maybe it's family relations?" Hansol suggested as he looked over to his boyfriend, Seungkwan.

The sassy male didn't pay his boyfriend any mind as he continued to stare at the two they were talked about.

I mean, yeah he's the gossip central of the entire campus so of course he's heard of that rumor going about, but it didn't mean anything to him.

"There's gotta be something under them," Seungkwan muttered, more to himself than his partner, "I smell something with feelings."

Hansol raised an eyebrow at his words, sneaking a look at the two before going back and forth between looking at Seungkwan and Jihoon and Soonyoung.

"You got all that by just looking at them?" Hansol exclaims with a bewildered look.

Seungkwan sighs before shaking his hand in a dismissive way, "Nevermind, I shouldn't have expected you to understand anyway."

"Hey!!"

\--

"Hey 'Hoonie" Soonyoung greets as he walks up to the younger from behind, not even hesitating to wrap his arms around the other's shoulders causing a few batchmates to gasp.

It was like he didn't even care about who saw the interaction between the two. He didn't even look scared of how Jihoon might react.

Jihoon, who witnesses thought would lash out at the hamster-like dancer, just hummed in response to Soonyoung's greeting.

"How's your day going?"

"It's pretty ok." Jihoon shrugged while flipping through the pages of his music journal. "We have to submit our project to Mr. Min today though."

"Isn't that the one that took you weeks to prepare for?" Soonyoung asked the younger while looking over his shoulder to look at his journal.

"Yeah." Jihoon replied curtly, leaning back against the dancer with a sense of familiarity.

"Well then, there's nothing to be worried about!" Soonyoung exclaimed, "You're the most talented person I know, I just know that no matter how long you worked on it and what it is, it's going to be perfect!"

Jihoon blinked before craning his neck to look at him skeptically, "You really think that?"

"From the bottom of my heart!!" Soonyoung answered with a giggle.

"Keep it down there then, don't let it jump out." Jihoon retorted blandly before releasing himself from the hamster's grip and walking off.

"Hoonie!!" Soonyoung whined before going after the younger male, "Don't be so mean!!!"

The students in the hall watched in silent amusement as Soonyoung trailed after Jihoon like a puppy following its master.

They don't really know what to think of what they saw and frankly, they were too scared to speculate seeing Jihoon's reputation.

(Well, some were bold enough to talk behind them but they somehow managed to keep an incognito.)

But one thing they all knew for sure was that there was something between those two, something more than just a normal friendship, even with their full contrast.


End file.
